The Underground
Underground is the second chapter in Left 4 Dead 2's The Passing campaign. The Survivors exit the safe room and head through streets and a bar that contains a jukebox until they reach the historic "under the river tour".The second phase takes you through a sewer that has 2 doors that when opened activate a alarm.The survivors must run to the saferoom while being slowed down by water and hordes of infected. Campaign In the beginning of this chapter, there is a high chance of a Fallen Survivor to spawn, take to time to carefully turn of your flashlight and snipe it, this will give you some supplies right from the start.Alot of foot lockers and one M60 will always spawn. Versus The Survivors There are at least three separate points of no return within the last leg of the level: One being the stairs leading down into the sewers and the other two being both of the starts in the marathon gauntlet. Use extreme caution when dropping down from each of these points. The Infected There are several parts in this chapter that the Infected can really do some damage and most likely cause your team to die, especially Tanks, Smokers, and Jockeys. *The first one is the stairs right outside the safe room. A Fallen Survivor will almost always spawn here so try to take him out before venturing further, because especially in Versus, there might be a Boomer or Spitter camping in one the alleys next to the stairs, so try to have a Survivor on point to check it out. If they get puked on, have them head back up to the saferoom, and have the other non bile covered players cover them. *Next up is the Constrution Site. Most likely there will be either a horde, a witch, or other special that could easily pin down a survivor, and if the team isn't fast enough they could get incapped or dead, because the others might be already in the Pool Hall. The area is also a Swamp-like terrain, which will slow all survivors down who don't have adrenaline. *Speaking of the Pool Hall, there will be Juke box which will get you an achievement but also cause a panic event. In that case, if you have been playing through the whole campaign, there should be tier two guns and possibly a foot locker, so camp in a corner and wait it out. There very well may be a Tank, so a very good tactic is have the healthiest player attack the Tank first, and lead to one of the pool tables, and have it chase you around the pool table while the others open fire and light it with molotovs or cover them with bile bombs. *Next one is the plank outside of the apartments that leads you to the streets. This an obvious spot for Smokers and Jockeys to take out one of your team, and an exploding Boomer could take out a whole team. Just don't drift far ahead, act quick if someone else is pinned, and you'll be fine. *After that, the streets will sometimes spawn a Tank. It's an open area, so it shouldn't be to difficult. There might be gas cans in the Jazz Club so have one person get those and light it up. *The Under the River Tour is a Jockey's paradise. There are many dark rooms that the Jockey can lead a Survivor to very quickly, so try to have all four players be almost right next to each other so a Jockey can't suprise attack a stray Survivor from behind. *After you drop down the stairs, if a tank hasn't spawned yet, it will here. Just try to confuse the tank by firing from all directions and moving around. If you try to go a certain way, it will most likely catch up to you, being it's a Swamp terrain as well. If the tank comes near, ninja dodge his rocks or just hold out until it dies, because the others should be focusing fire on him. *The gauntlet shoud be a breeze, have someone with an auto-shotgun or M60 go first, to clear out a path way. If this doesn't happen, the common infected will endlessly swarm until you make it to the safe room, so have one person stray forward while the others are behind him distracting, as a secondary option. Survival There is a glitch in Survival whereas the player can reach an invisible ladder leading to a balcony. . However, the Infected cannot reach the Survivors, and the only danger are Smokers and Spitters, but these can be avoided by staying off of the railings and crouching in the center of the balcony. To get to this balcony, the player must travely towards the underground tunnel area. This will be blocked-off in Survival. There should be a neon-light sign hanging above the closed-off entrance to the tunnel; next to this sign is the Jesus-room balcony. The player should travel to the right of this balcony, next to the ivy. The player party should approach the ivy from the parallel brick wall. This will take a few attempts, but the players should discover an invisble ladder that leads to the balcony. Once you figure out the ladder and become comfortable with climbing it, send someone to start the radio. The rest of the team should cover them as they return. As long as the player party takes out any Smokers or Spitters, they will be untouchable on this balcony. If you choose to play this without a glitch, a tactic is to stay at the spawn area and close the doors. Have two people gaurd the entrance to the streets, two people gaurd the entrance to the construction site. If you do this, by the time the tank arrives you should be at full or almost full health. then have someone head to the streets with a gas can and every one else follow. If it doesn't spawn on the streets, have two gaurd the entrance it will come in and place the gas can there. Shoot the gas can, light the tank up, and you shouldn't have taken damage. Theres a very cool trick for an M60 here where if you pick the Combat rifle next to it, it will respawn and refill ammo. If you follow this you should get a bronze medal at least. It's recommended to have at least 2 people doing this. Notes * Most of the graffiti in this map are references to other zombie games and movies, such as Dead Rising, Plants vs. Zombies, 28 Days Later, Shaun of the Dead, and Dawn of the Dead. There is also a reference to the infamous Chicago Ted in the bathroom where it states "NO TOILET IS SAFE FROM TOILET POOPING KEVIN". * Sometimes you can see the Midnight Riders tour bus leaving. Which could mean that the band members are in it, probably heading to Whispering Oaks for the next concert on their list, although it is possible other survivors are just using it as a mode of transportation. However, in Dark Carnival's finale, they are not present. Graffiti states they got evacuated by helicopter. * In the jazz club just before the gauntlet, there is a small stage set up with Midnight Riders equipment on the stage. * When the Survivors reach the unfinished part of the tour, there is a sign that reads "Phase 2 coming in 2011". However, when Coach reads it he will say "Phase 2 coming in 2010". ** Coach reffering to "Phase 2 coming in 2010... but Phase 1 a'int even done yet!" is a reference to the previous complaints from the first fans of the first Left 4 Dead not getting any new DLC (before the release of Crash Course), and the announcement of Left 4 Dead 2. The main argument fans supplied to Valve to stay with the first game was that "it wasn't finished yet." * There is a poster in a bus stop advertising Mercy Hospital blood transfusions. * This is one of the few levels players can see a vehicle that is being used by other Survivors outside of an intro or a finale. The other levels are The Coaster in Dark Carnival, when the helicopter flies over the Survivors and The Bridge with fighter jets flying above the Survivors. * There is an easter egg in this level, a suitcase full of pistols and money. The lyrics from the song "Bad Man" by the Midnight Riders. All of the Survivors comment on this. Coach sings that part of the song, Nick says he likes how this guy packs, and Ellis will say "Hell yeah!" or something to that effect (may be because of the magnum in there), and Rochelle will ask if it's Nick's suitcase, while laughing. * Rochelle might mention that the tour is worse than the Seattle Underground Tour, in reference to Valve being near Seattle. * Many of the buildings in the alleyways are destroyed meaning the Military might have passed through trying to contain the Infection or Fighter Jets have passed by doing a small bombing run. Reference Gallery File:DeadRisingRef.png|Reference to Capcom's Dead Rising File:ShaunOfTheDeadRef.png|''"Who died and made you fucking King of the Zombies!?"'' -- Shaun of the Dead 28DaysLaterRef.png|Zack Snyders's Dawn of the Dead reference 28DaysLaterRef2.png|''28 Days Later'' Reference PlantsVsZombiesRef.png|Reference to 'Crazy Dave' from Plants vs. Zombies DawnOfTheDeadRef.png|George A. Romero's Dawn of the Dead c6m2_bedlam0000.jpg|Graffiti showing that CEDA brought toilet paper while trying to help stop the infection. c6m2_bedlam0026.jpg|The Midnight Riders Tour Bus References